


Oh! What A Night...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcey remembers their anniversary...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! What A Night...

Darcey remembers their anniversary, of course she does... she is smiling as she remembers the night they spent together, Katie allowing herself to be pulled on the dancefloor. They had danced for hours, Katie allowing Darcey to kiss her in public for the first time since they started dancing, then Darcey proposed. Katie had always been her perfect lover and she wanted her, all of her. 

Katie smiles as she greets Darcey, emitting a tiny yelp of surprise as Darcey sweeps her clean off her feet, leaving her both giggly and flushed, they have been together for years now and she still loves Darcey just as much as ever. Darcey is hers, her darling wife, the woman who worked so hard to be sure they would be comfortable but at least had the sense to accept that Katie also needed to work. The two dance for a while, Darcey smiling as the music begins, half-singing the words in a dream. 

"Oh, what a night  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night..."

Katie's smile softens as she replies. 

"Oh, what a night  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right  
What a lady, what a night..."


End file.
